Como es posible
by maestro jedi
Summary: bueno otro fanfics sobre tai, que le aquega una enfermendad que un 1/4 de la poblacion mundial conose espero que este fanfics no moleste a nadie y si es asi pido mil disculpas de ante mano espero que les guste


-¿Cómo es posible, que hayan cometido semejante estupidez

Primero, pido disculpas si este fanfics lastima las emociones o sentimientos de alguna persona de ante mano mil disculpas, espero que nunca sufrir o que alguien de mi familia sufra algo parecido y de nuevo disculpas si este fanfics les parece inapropiado

-¿Cómo es posible, que hayan cometido semejante estupidez?- expreso una madre a punto de el colapso nervioso

- Señora yagami, conserve la calma por favor, es un error que puede llegar a pasar - exclamo el doctor un poco entre cortado dado que la señora lo sujetaba de la bata medica, cual era lógico suponiendo la novicia que le acababa de dar

- A eso le llama error, si es la mayor estupidez en la historia de la medicina – volvió a gritar iracunda, demostrando que estaba a un paso de caer completamente en la auto negación

-¿Por favor señor yagami, podría tratar de controlar a su esposa, si fuera tan amable?- pregunto el medico a el padre que no había expresado ninguna palabra desde su veredicto- señor yagami – volvió a repetir el medico, pero el sujeto en cuestión no respondió, parecía a ver perdido toda conexión con la realidad y encontrarse en un estado cercano a el shock total, al contrario de su esposa que estaba a un paso de el borde de la locura nerviosa, lo cual era comprensible, uno de sus tesoros mas preciables estaba condenado a sufrir una existencia efímera y cruel por un estupido error humano

-¿Doctor, esta seguro que todos los análisis son correctos?- pregunto el padre con un tinte de esperanza en sus ojos

- Cien por ciento seguro, los análisis demuestran que su hijo tiene el virus de inmunodeficiencia humana conocido vulgarmente como sida o síndrome de inmunodeficiencia adquirida- expreso el doctor con una voz que marcaba una frialdad profesional,¿ cuantas veces mas tuvo que decir la misma noticia y ver destruidos los sueños de familias enteras por un simple error? Nadie en el mundo podría contestarlo salvo el; los ojos de la señora yagami volvieron a inundarse de lagrimas cristalinas llenas de un dolor indescriptible, ante la afirmación que la noticia era completamente exacta

-¿Cómo fue que sucedió doctor?- fue la única pregunta de un hombre temeroso que no podía ver ninguna luz al final del túnel que le diera al menos el más mínimo rayo de esperanza y fe

- Vera, lo que ocurrió, o mejor dicho lo que creemos que ocurrió, es que su hijo fue victima de una negligente practica de transfusión sanguínea, cuando ocurrió su accidente del año pasado y tuvo que ser operado de la rodilla derecha, como ustedes recordaran- exclamo el doctor al mismo tiempo que revisaba sus anotaciones buscando algún indicio de algo que pudiera darles alguna esperanza, pero en el fondo sabia que era en vano

- ¿Pero eso ocurrió hace un año como no se dieron cuenta de nada asta ahora? Pregunto el señor yagami buscando al menos la respuesta a esa maldita enfermedad

- Lo se, y es por eso, que la enfermedad de su hijo esta tan avanzada parece tener uno de las variantes de el virus mas fuertes conocidas por la medicina- comunico el medico sentándose en su escritorio mientras empezaba a escribir las recetas medicas y las recomendaciones así como los papeles que legalmente se le dan a los enfermos con ese tipo de enfermedades los que los asen inaptos para donación de sangre de órganos vitales o cual quiero otro tipo de donación corporal además de el voletinamiento para que su atención fuera tratada con mas cuidado dado el índice de contagio existente en el paciente, cosas rutinarias en el trabajo medico, que asen que el corazón se endurezca poco a poco ante tales circunstancias

- ¿Pero se suponen que las transfusiones sanguíneas están libres de enfermedades contagiosas y certificadas por el departamento de salud nacional?- pregunto la señora yagami

- Eso es lo que se supone, pero a veces ocurren estos lamentables accidentes, por alguna falla humana o de registro del sistema- exclamo el medico mientras les entregaba la documentación rutinaria y las instrucciones a seguir en el cuidado de su hijo y la nueva rutina medica a la que debería someterse si querían al menos prolongar su vida algunos años mas, ninguno de los dos, pudo articular palabra alguna durante esos minutos, parecía que todas sus fuerzas los hubieran abandonado en ese mismo instante

-¿Cómo se lo diremos doctor, es tan solo un joven que empezaba a vivir realmente?- preguntaron con lo único de fuerzas que les quedaban todavía en lo mas profundo de su corazón

- No sabría como decirles, lo lamento no poderles ayudar mas, pero con su permiso me retiro todavía debo verificar a mis otros pacientes- dijo cuando precedía a salir del consultorio, dejando los completamente consternados ante la difícil tarea de dar esa noticia que nunca en sus vidas esperaron dar

- ¿Como se lo diremos?- pregunto la señora yagami

- No lo se, es tan solo un muchacho- exclamo el señor yagami

- Debemos tener mucho tacto, es una situación difícil, no sabemos como valla a reaccionar- propuso la señora yagami

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del hospital

-Volví a ganar- expresaba una chica con claros tintes de superioridad

- Eso no es posible- exclamo un chico en medio de un fingido ataque de enojo

- No seas tan mal perdedor- dijo su hermana menor, mientras ponía una pose triunfadora ante la sonrisa de su hermano por sus alardes de grandeza y la de ella por estar asiendo ese despliegue de superioridad que ella sabia muy bien que no tenia en ese juego y solo ganaba por suerte

A pero la felicidad es un bien tan fugas que no dura mas que un instante y ese momento se acabo cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando entras a sus padres con un semblante algo demacrado

-¿Papa, mama que dijo el doctor?- pregunto el chico, con una sonrisa en sus labios, que hizo que su madre no pudiera contener mas las lagrimas que se alojaban en sus ojos y estallara en un llanto desgarrador

-Calmate cariño, kari podrías ayudar a tu madre mientras yo platico con tu hermano a solas- exclamo el señor yagami mientras sostenía a su esposa en sus brazos

- Claro papa- exclamo la chica mientras su madre se abrazaba a ella el único tesoro en su vida el cual todavía podía tratar de proteger y mantener segura lo mas que ella pudiera tratar, mientras abandonaban la habitación, cara del chico expresaba algo de preocupación y la de su padre estaba completamente limpia de cualquier emoción visible

-¿Que tiene mama?- pregunto el chico sin obtener alguna respuesta de parte de su progenitor, el cual guardo silencio durante unos minutos lo cual incomodo y desconcertó a el chico mas de lo que estaba

- Hijo se que no he sido el mejor padre del mundo, falte en muchos de tus momentos mas difíciles, pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti y sobre todo de que yo soy tu padre- exclamo el señor yagami casi al borde de las lagrimas mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas como si con eso tratara de curar el malestar que aquejaba a su vástago, que importaba que tuviera una enfermedad mortal, que estuviera matando a 39,5 millones de personas, era su hijo y el su padre, y eso no cambiaria nunca pasara lo que pasara, tai por su puesto se percato que algo no estaba bien desde el suceso de su madre y su ataque de lagrimas

- ¿Tan grave estoy?- pregunto el chico, lo único que pudo hacer su padre ante tal pregunta fue afirmar levemente con la cabeza

- ¿Boy a morir no es cierto?- pregunto esta vez el chico sacando a relucir por que era el guardián del emblema del valor

-Si- fue la única respuesta de su padre, después de eso el silencio reino en la habitación volviéndose, cada vez más insoportable estar dentro de ese ambiente lleno de desilusión y de arrepentimiento sus latidos parecían gritar en medio de un vació de emociones y morir en medio de un desgarrador grito de sufrimiento

Después de eso su vida y el tiempo pasaron volando, sus padres inmediatamente cambiaron su actitud hacia su persona, primero lo mudaron de la habitación que siempre había compartido con su hermana menor, he instalado en otro de los cuartos, su antiguo colcho y toda su ropa fueron quemados junto con sus artículos de aseo personal anteriores a su estadía en el hospital, el nuevo cuarto no era mas grande que el anterior pero al menos tenia una cama un baño propio y un pequeño bacón, el cambio al principio, lo entendió era doloroso para el, pero sabia muy bien que era por el bien de su familia en especial su hermana menor, pero a un que había aceptado de buena gana, además de los medicamentos y comidas especiales y demás como lavar aparte su ropa y trastes y la limpieza por el mismo de su cuarto y baño, sabia que era por el bien de todos se auto repetía una y otra vez el mismo como un mantra en su cabeza

El tiempo poco a poco traería más cambios, fue cambiando al curso académico a distancia, las visitas de sus amigos a su casa fueron cambiadas por conversaciones vía telefónica o en on line

Pero a un así seguía resistiendo, con valor admirable todos esos cambios bruscos a su manera de vida, pero incluso el santo mas devoto y paciente llega a sus limites y para el fue que lo alegaran de el ser mas querido para el en toda la existencia misma, su pequeña hermana, sentirla tan legos de el distante con miedo y frialdad hacia su persona era peor que una cuchillada en el pecho, cada vez que pasaba algo así, eran como si le clavaran un millón de agujas en el corazón cada segundo el dolor cada día crecía mas y mas

Largos periodos de soledad y aislamiento eran frecuentes, en su vida sus padres trabajaban y su hermana seguía estudiando, pero el no podía si quiera salir de su habitación, dado que el virus que lo infectaba era altamente contagioso y la carga de enfermar a alguien era mucha para el

Era como un león castrado, el cual había sido capturado en su habitad natural y castrado para su exhibición en lo mejor de su juventud, poco a poco esos largos ratos se trasformaron en un ir y venir de maldiciones sobre su mala fortuna no dejaba de reprochar al cielo y al infierno su enfermedad, y su agonía, pronto sus ideas fueron desvariando cada vez mas estrafalarias, volvería a conquistar su libertad la cual se le había arrebatado de forma tan brusca, si tenia que morir lo haría en libertad y no como un prisionero añorando sus días de gloria, estaba decidido era ahora o nunca

Lentamente y sin que nadie se diera cuenta reunió una cantidad de sabanas suficientes para su plan de escape, además de todo lo que necesitaría, comida en lata, una mochila, ropa, su cepillo de dientes y su digivais por si las dudas, además por precaución un cuchillo, si en el mas remoto caso se necesitaba

Pero el destino, le jugo una cruda jugada cuando todo estaba ya casi dispuesto para su escape, su cuerpo se volvió mas débil, lentamente se fue atrofiando mas y mas y su cordura fue de mal en peor, oía ruidos que no existían, veía cosa que no estaban ay, incluso pareció a ver alucinado a devimon a su lado por unos instantes sonriendo con una maldita sonrisa ganadora

Los doctores, fueron y vinieron, pero nadie le daba si quiera una pista de su estado de salud, casi siempre lo tocaban con guantes durante los análisis, hacia tiempo que no sentía el contacto con otro ser vivo

Su madre lloraba, cada vez que le comentaban algo, cuando salían, era una situación desesperante para el, des pues de todo, pronto las visitas dejaron de trascurrir solo a un enfermera que ni le dirigía la palabra se dedicaba con mucho cuidado a ponerle la sonda de alimentación y quitar la bolsa de la diálisis, la soledad cada vez era insoportable, no sabia cuando terminaba un día y empezaba otro, a un que tenia la televisión ay en su cuarto, verla le recordaba todo lo que en esos instantes se perdía por su estado de salud

Fue cuando tomo esa decisión, tan importante para el, y cual era volver a recuperar su libertad a un que le costara lo ultimo de vida si a eso se le podía llamar vida, se levanto a duras penas, los tubos que lo alimentaban y de la diálisis impedían su libre movimiento en un ataque de furia los arranco de su débil cuerpo con fuerza dejando heridas que empezaron a sangrar rápidamente camino completamente desnudo hacia el balcón de su habitación pero cuando intento abrir la puerta de el cristal se topo con que estaba cerrado con un candado, - maldición- expreso, pero eso no lo detendría, con sus pocas fuerzas levanto un pequeño banco que estaba a el lado de su cama y lo arrogo contra el vidrio que se rompió regando finos fragmentos que se incrustaron el su piel y pies al momento que caminaba por alcanzar el balcón a través del hoyo del cristal, una ráfaga de viento toco su rostro en el mismo instante que salio libre que le importaba la perdida de sangre y de mas, al fin era libre o casi era libre, se a poyo en el balcón que tenia un grueso barandal lentamente subió un pie luego el otro con lo poco de agilidad que le quedaba logro ponerse completamente de pie sobre el, estaba al borde del abismo del limbo

En ese instante la puerta de su habitación se abrió con fuerza dejando pasar a su familia y la enfermera que había oído el golpe de la ventana pero la puerta estaba con llave por precaución

- hermano no- alcanzo a oír pero ya no le importaba nada, en este mundo de un ligero salto, se enfilo hacia el infinito de los tiempos, mientras sus ojos liberaban una pequeña lluvia de lagrimas

-libertad- alcanzo a gritar antes que se oyera un crudo ruido de un pedaso de carne golpeando contra el concreto sólido de la cera, dejando una huella de sangre con restos corpóreos ay donde callo un frágil ángel herido de muerte por la soledad

**FIN**


End file.
